I'm Always Here
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: 5 Times Tony took care of the team and got them to sleep, and the 1 time they took care of him.
1. Chapter 1

1: STEVE

Steve shivered despite the 4 comforters on top of him, nightmares pulling him in. Peggy's voice reaching out to him, watching the white get closer and closer, the cold, the water, oh god so COLD.

"Steve, wake up, come back. Steve." Steve flinched at the voice. Peggy…. "STEVE!" Steve's eyes shot open panicked to the concerned brown eyes of none other than Tony Stark. "Steve? You alright?" Steve takes a moment to even his frantic breathing before looking away from Tony in shame, ready for a round of teasing. "Yeah Tony, I'm fine.

Tony frowned in disapproval and grabbed his arm gently forcing Steve to look at him. "No you're not." Steve quickly opens his mouth to retaliate but a shiver overtakes his body violently and Tony on instinct pulls him closer into a half hug, just near enough so Tony's radiating body heat stops the shivering.

"Tony, you're really hot. " Steve says worryingly and Tony just laughs uncomfortably, still unsure of his choice to warm Steve up, he doesn't really like touching people but Steve had been freezing. "Well duh, didn't know you swung that way though Steve." Steve just glares at him. "I don't, Tony I mean your body temperature is really hot, and you know it." Tony sighs. "Yeah, part of the Arc Reactor. I run hotter than most people now. Go to sleep Steve. I'll stay; you were practically blue when I walked in here."

"You don't have to stay. Wait what time is it?" Steve tries to stand up but is still shaky and Tony easily holds him down. "It 4:27" Steve gapes at Tony. "Tony, why are you up?" Tony shifts shamefully and stands making his way to the kitchen still talking to Steve. "I well… I couldn't sleep, anyways I come down here and you're on the couch, lips blue and pale as a sheet, shivering. Wanna tell me what that's about?"

Steve looked down successfully distracted. "Um- I just….. Sometimes I dream about the ice…. The drowning…..I'll see Peggy. Then I wake up freezing and shivering. I tried asking the doctors why I keep waking up so cold but they said its some side effect of the ice. Really Tony though go back to sleep I'm just fine, you really should be asleep and we need everyone at top game so-"

"Steve, Shut up and take this." Suddenly a warm mug was thrust into Steve's hands and Tony sat down back in his spot again. Steve looked at the mug curiously to see a piping hot mug of hot chocolate filled to the brim with melting marshmallows. Steve's heart ached as he remembered the nights when he would be terribly sick and his momma would make him hot chocolate to make him feel better.

"My mom use to make this for me when I was sick…" Steve said sadly not realizing he said it out loud until it was already out of his mouth. Tony just put a reassuring hand on his back. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?" Steve looked up at the uncharacteristically nurturing genius in shock. "What- no it's perfect! How did you know anyway?" Tony just blushed and turned away, but not leaving Steve, too relived that the color was slowly returning to the blondes face. "I um- I didn't know, when I was really little and couldn't sleep, Jarvis and Peggy, they would make me hot chocolate."

Steve took a sharp breath at Peggy's name then quickly recomposed himself. "Oh, does Pepper make it for you now? Cause I know you don't sleep a lot." Tony looked back at him, eyes big brown and lost. "What-? Um no… I make it for her sometimes though. Anyways, enough about me, go to sleep you big blonde lug, you need it. I'll stay right here so you're warm and tomorrow I'll try and see if I can get you warmer blankets or invent some specially heating PJ's…." Steve eyed Tony in surprise. "Seriously, Tony you don't have to; you're busy…and need sleep…." Tony shook his head having none of it, determination sweeping his every feature.

"Yes, I am. I will work on my phone for a while, you sleep." Steve nodded, too tired to fight and just slumped in defeat. "Try and get to sleep too Tony…" Steve said sleepily already drifting off. He was lying there a few moments when he heard Tony say softly to the ceiling (Jarvis) "J, please from now on always alerts me when Steve has one of these episodes alright? Add to Code list under "Code Blue" with the others."

"_Of course Sir." _ Jarvis spoke a little louder than Tony was, probably knowing that Steve wasn't all the way asleep yet, unlike Tony who was oblivious. Steve was touched at Tony's concern and vaguely wondered what codes Tony was talking about before he drifted off to Tony's heat and the warm hot chocolate already working its way through his system as Tony gently pulled the mug out of his hands. "Night, Steve." Tony whispered softly to the finally sleeping super solider.

**So It's my first time trying this kind of story, but I think I like it. Tell me what you guys think so far please! hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

2: BRUCE

"Bruce?!" Bruce sighed hearing Tony's voice ring out against the otherwise quiet lab. It took Bruce moment to for Tony's voice to reach his brain. Bruce was nowhere near stable enough for Tony to be anywhere near him right now. He was sleep deprived and every muscle in his overworked body ached, bringing up some of the worst nightmares he had in years. One of which he just woke up from, images of mangled corpses and Betty's screams still fresh in his muddled mind. "It wasn't real…." He whispered to himself as Tony burst into view of the small lab couch, worry written on his face like a book.

"Brucey, are you alright?" He immediately noticed Bruce's disheveled appearance and sat down on the edge of the couch by Bruce's feet and patted his leg awkwardly, but just oozing good intentions and comfort. Bruce had to resist the urge to scoff at the normally obnoxious billionaire's behavior. Tony was his best friend, yeah, and he loved the guy, but before this if you had told Bruce that Tony Stark had a neutering side, he would have sent you to a shrink. "Want to talk about it?" Tony was avoiding Bruce's eyes but his stance was firm and unmoving, obviously determined not to budge.

Bruce groaned fondly but still lightly kicked the genius with his foot trying to push him off the couch. "Go away Tony, I'm alright. It's not safe; I'm not exactly calm at the moment." Tony's eyes suddenly darted up to meet Bruce's in a steely glare. "I don't care Bruce, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not afraid." Bruce just glares in disapproval, but Tony doesn't even blink so Bruce lies back running his hands through sweaty hair and concedes. "I know you're not, that's why I think you're an idiot." Tony just raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Nu uh, Genius here." Bruce rolls his eyes but Tony goes back to all seriousness. "For real Bruce, talk to me. You have people here you know."

At that Bruce looks straight at Tony finally taking in his appearance. Tony's hair is sticking up all over the place, bags under his eyes, sweat glistening on his skin. He looked dead, yet here he was taking care of Bruce. "Says the man who won't sleep." Bruce grumbles. "It's just…memories…fears. I get so tense, it kills me and I wake up near Hulk-out, which makes me want to avoid sleep even more, and that makes everything worse." Tony nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "You think that maybe being tense all the time is making it harder to sleep?" Bruce thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Probably. The nights use to be easier, but the more I Hulk out for battles the more my muscles are strained and it kills me to do anything. "Tony nodded and then smiled. "I can help then maybe. Flip over onto your stomach." Bruce raised an eyebrow cautiously and Tony just rolled his eyes. "God Bruce I'm not gonna do anything. Trust me?" Bruce stared at his earnest expression for a moment before nodding slowly and flipping over onto his stomach. Nothing happened for a moment and then he felt Tony's hands gently rubbing his back and working the kinks out of his muscles.

Bruce gasped at the relief in his screaming muscles and Tony chuckled. "I learned all about the art of being a masseuse a long time ago Brucey. Pepper needs it sometimes after a long day of work, puts her to sleep right away. After tonight I'll have my personal masseuse start stopping by until your sleeping easier. If this works that is. Deal?" Bruce nods weakly, sleep creeping in as the pain in his aching muscles subsides and his eyelids droop. "Thanks Tony…." He manages to mumble before his eyes drift close.

Tony smiles and works the last knot out of Bruce's shoulder before stepping away from the couch and gently dropping a blanket over Bruce's sleeping form, slipping a pillow under his friends head and smiling gently. "J, Lights please." The lights immediately dim and Tony quietly sneaks out of the room leaving Bruce in a peaceful sleep.

**So here is the second chapter. I'm really enjoying this story format. I have a feeling this will be something I do often, so please tell me what you think. Love you all and hope you** enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

3: THOR

Thor sighed staring at the stars moving a small pendent between his large fingers, ever so gently so not to break it. It was a simple little carving, enchanted with a protection spell. Loki had given it to Thor before his first battle, telling him to be careful, and that he was always here if Thor needed him.

Thor had kept the pendant with him ever since, not that he'd tell Loki that though. He…missed Loki. More than people thought he did. There wasn't a night that went by Thor didn't look up at the sky and remember all the little things he use to take for granted, things he'd likely never have again. He never got a good night's sleep anymore, guilt weighing too heavily on him to rest peacefully. Loki had always kept his promise to Thor, Whenever Thor would return from a particularly cruel battle, or whenever they lost someone close to him, Loki was there. Always talking to him, distracting him, reading to him, anything he needed. There was never a time Thor needed Loki and he didn't show up. Until now. Yet Thor hadn't been there when Loki needed him, and now he was gone, and there was a good chance Thor would never get him back.,

"Thor?" Thor froze at the sudden voice breaking the peaceful quiet that surrounded him, instinctively gripping his hammer. "Whoa, Thor, it's just me. Just Tony." Thor immediately let his hammer go and Tony came and sat by the window next to him, tired brown eyes reading the stars as if they were talking to him, which with all the genius seemed to know, wouldn't surprise Thor at all. They just sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Tony decided to break it. "Tell me about him, please?" Thor, use to Tony's brashness and abrasive wit, stiffened in shock at the gentleness of Tony's tone. It takes him a moment to realize that Tony's not commanding. He's asking. No one had ever wanted Thor to talk about Loki before; they all hate him too much. Except there's no hatred in Tony's voice, just innocent curiosity, and genuine kindness.

Thor considers for a moment and watches the stars for another few minutes before he starts to talk. He tells Tony about the pendent, battles, and pranks he and Loki had been in. Every heartbreakingly happy or sad memory Thor has of Loki just comes pouring out, a never-ending stream of stories. And Tony listens, he watches quietly, smiles sadly, and occasionally pats Thor on the shoulder when the emotions get to be a little too much. He never interrupts, not once, which is a miracle in of itself.

Finally Thor stops and just looks back up at the gleaming stars again. Tony is quiet for a moment before he smiles softly and sighs. "I understand why you miss him so much." Thor just raises an eyebrow quizzingly and Tony laughs thoughtfully at the disbelief in Thor's face. "No seriously, I do. I could have been him you know." Thor doesn't respond but he keeps his eyes locked on Tony, his fingers still methodically rolling the pendant between his fingers, inviting the billionaire to continue.

""I was a hothead before Iron Man. I was selfish, reckless. I cared for no one but myself. I was convinced no one cared about me, and when the few people I did care for stopped trying to reach me, I stopped trying to come back. A few more years of that and who knows, it could have been me taking my anger out on New York in my suit, not your brother with an army. The difference between me and Loki is simple Thor. You. You aren't giving up on him, ever, so as long as you're trying to reach him, I know he's trying to come back. He just needs a kick in the ass, like being trapped in a cave and having a battery put in his chest. So don't give up buddy, alright? It's okay to miss him, but don't start thinking of him as gone forever or he will be. If anyone can bring him back, it will be you.

Thor smiles brightly at Thor, touched by his words, and they wordlessly watch the stars together until Thor finally falls asleep, guilt evaporating for the time being and letting the god drift into a peaceful slumber. Tony just smiles and throws a blanket over him, knowing very well he couldn't get to the god to his room if tried. Then Tony just stares outside as the sun finally begins to rise.

"I understand Thor, I really do." He whispers, knowing full well Thor can't hear him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

4: CLINT

Clint sighed angrily looking out at the gleaming city lights from his favorite spot on the roof. He could hear all the noise screaming at him from the sleepless population below, oblivious to the constant danger they were always in. The danger the Avengers risked their lives daily to protect them from. Clint growled in frustration running his hands through his hair. He was risking his life day after day to save people, but still most of SHEILD and the general population thought he was still a Loki Minion. Today he'd gone in for a meeting with Fury and agents he used to be friends with were snarling at him and practically spitting on his shoes. He HATED it. Not only did he have to deal with his own mental/emotional crap, but he had to deal with everyone else's too? It sucked.

Clint repressed a shiver as he let out a deep breath and watched a little cloud of air rise and dissipate. It was really fucking cold out here. 2 A.M. and -2 degrees yet here he was, on the roof. It was stupid, he knew that. He just couldn't go back inside, he couldn't stand being indoors when he was this upset, no matter how cold it got; it could cause panic attacks.

"Clint, what the hell man, its FREEZING." Clint automatically rolled his eyes as he heard their resident billionaire's whiny voice. "So go inside moron." He replied irritably. He wasn't in the mood for whatever brought Stark up there. "Why are you up here anyway?" Clint stiffened even as he asked it, ready for the billionaire to go off into a rant about Pepper or SHEILD or something. The answer he was least expecting was the one Tony gave.

"You were up, I came to see if you were all right." THAT made Clint spin around to face Tony, who was only a few feet behind where Clint sat on the ledge, watching him with worried eyes, brown hair a matted mess and his figure was slumped, no mocking or teasing in his expression at all. Clint just cocked his head confused, then shrugged, and motioned that Tony could come closer, sensing his discomfort.

"I'm fine Tony, go sleep. Or judging by your appearance, not. You look like someone hit you with a bus." Tony huffed indignantly sitting down next to Clint. "I take offense Birdbrain. I don't buy that though. SHEILD?" Clint tried not to look surprised that Tony had caught on so quickly. "I've had some minor issues Stark, nothing to trouble yourself over."

Tony shot him the glare from hell and for a minute there was malice in Tony's brown eyes and Clint couldn't help but be glad it wasn't directed at him. "No Clint, it isn't minor. It's not your fault and I'm sick of you taking it. It's bothering you. You wouldn't be up here FREEZING if it wasn't. Tomorrow I'm calling the tabloids, getting PR for Hawkeye. Then I'm going to SHEILD to kick some agent's asses." Clint was prepared to laugh at that last statement but the laugh caught in his throat when he saw Tony's murderous expression. "I won't take the suit either." He hissed and this time Clint let his jaw drop in surprise. "Tony for one that's a stupid plan entirely, secondly, they're SHEILD ANGENTS, They're tough." Tony's expression didn't even quiver as he met Clint's eyes with a hard glare. "I've been trained for longer than most SHEILD agents Clint. Now come on, get your ass inside before those precious fingers of yours fall off."

Clint immediately stiffened, Tony's training comment going unregistered "No, I'm not going inside Tony." He turned his eyes away from Tony but heard the other man sigh. "I figured you'd be stubborn, Hold on." Tony slid away from Clint quickly, walking towards the door from the stairs. Clint turned his eyes to Tony, curious to see if the genius would run off. He didn't though, Tony just grabbed a rather decent sized gray bag from the ground by the door and unzipped it, throwing two sleeping bags to the ground.

Clint looked on with disbelief as Tony climbed inside the bag, shivers evident as he tried to zip himself in. Everyone knew Tony HATED the cold, hated it more than just about ANYTHING. That's why he chose to live in Malibu in the first place. Yet here he was, getting ready to sleep on the roof in below freezing weather.

"Tony?" He asked curiously and Tony, now settled but still shaking just looked at him blankly. "What? I'm not letting you freeze alone." Clint's heart warmed a little at the concern showing through Tony's tone and smiled making his way over to the second sleeping bag. "Tony you don't have to, go inside." Tony just glared as Clint zipped himself up in the sleeping bag comfortably. "I'm aware I don't have to. I'm going to. You have a few hours before I drag both our asses in that tower, we can't afford to get sick. But also I know you won't come in until you calm down, so shut up and sleep and we'll go in later. Stop worrying too; I'm going to take care of it for you."

Clint tried to argue, but his eyelids were already drooping, his body ready for sleep now that he was warmer and wasn't alone. "Thanks Tony." He managed to mutter before his eyelids fell closed against the hard just sighed, shivering to himself. "Anytime buddy, anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

5: NATASHA

Natasha's breathing went heavy as she slumped to the floor of the gym images rushing into her mind, blood and screams of little girls piercing her reality. She blinked quickly frantically trying to grip onto reality and not fall into the endless abyss that she had been avoiding by staying awake. She reached out desperately trying to get to the phone she had just dropped, to call Clint, because pride be damned she didn't want to slip into a panic attack and be stuck in the past for hours. She hadn't had one in months and she knew it would be brutal.

Suddenly another wave of images came on faster than the first and Natasha curled in on herself, panting, as reality washed away and she was pulled violently into her memories.

…

"_Sir, Major Code Black in the gym."_

Tony jumped instantly dropping a piece of his suit to the ground, rushing to the elevator. "Panic Attack Jarvis? Is she near any dangerous equipment?!" He pressed the button frantically running greasy hands through frazzled hair, watching the numbers light up slowly practically willing them to move faster.

_"Yes sir it is an attack, and no she is physically safe aside from rapidly increasing heartbeat and non-responsiveness. Shall I awaken Master Barton?_ "Tony shook his head vehemently. "No J, I barely got Clint to be sleeping again, I'll handle this. I'll let you know if it gets out of my hands though. Do alert him if she kills me or incapacitates me in any way." The elevator doors opened to the gym and he silently ran in, eyes darting around the dimly lit gym for Natasha until he saw a small figure curled up on the ground by the punching bags. He broke into a run settling by her small frame. She was moaning silently, tears rushing down her cheeks, eyes darting everywhere, looking for things Tony couldn't see. He pulled her into her lap checking her head for injuries. "Natasha? Nat?! Can you hear me?! Shit, Jarvis, Any suggestions?"

_"Sir if you wish to calm Ms. Romanov, may I suggest something soothing and opposite to what visions she is experiencing currently. Singing a song perhaps?"_

Tony's face went pale and he glowered at the ceiling. "Dammit Jarvis I don't sing!" Suddenly Natasha gasped brokenly and his gaze fell to his fallen teammate, eyes wide with fear and he caved. "Fine, fine I'll try. Natasha, listen okay? It's gonna be okay." He bit his lip and took a deep breath, letting the words of a soft song Pepper sang to her niece flow from his lips.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face as said I'll never let you go, and all those shadows almost killed your light… I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight."_

Natasha froze in his arms and her whimpering quieted, and taking that as a good sign he continued desperately.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt ya now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on…. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone."_

Tony cut the melody as Natasha's eyes suddenly focused on his and her hand shot out grabbing his arm. He let out a small cry of relief and thanked god he remembered some of the words to that song. "Natasha? Are you back?"

…

Natasha thrashed inside her memories as the blood and the pain came to her, claiming her painfully. Ghosts screamed hatefully and demons laughed at her, surrounding her. She was surrounded by the dark when suddenly she heard a soft melody, ever so faint in the screams and desperately clung to it, trying to pull herself away from the shadows swallowing her.

_"I'll never let you go…..all those shadows almost killed your light…."_

Natasha knew that voice….. it was dark and rich, but beautiful. It was painfully familiar and she tried to shake herself out of the pit and follow the song, but it was so hard. So hard to focus when everything was screaming at her, rushing at her in stabbing attacks of memories and illusions, trapping her.

"_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

Natasha gasped. "_Tony!"_ Tony, her teammate! The thought of her team, the present, the soft tune reassuring her, pulling her back snapped her back to the present and the darkness fading away, leaving her staring straight into Tony's worried brown eyes.

Natasha reached out grabbing his arm and Tony stopped singing, making a small sob of relief and pulling her a little closer, studying her frantically. "Natasha?! Are you back?" His voice was hopeful, but she couldn't bring herself to speak and gave him a small nod instead. He smiled in relief but as soon as she moved a broke the small spell all the pain rushed to her and she just broke, curling up in Tony's arms and letting all the tears, all the pain just spilling out shamelessly, years of pain falling from her violently, and she clung to Tony searching for comfort.

Tony's arms tightened around her, pulling her head to rest against his chest and she was so grateful for the warmth and reassurance of reality. Tony just held her as all the tears spilt out, not letting her fall and she felt his chest vibrate as her started singing again, anchoring her here, not letting her slip away. She cried for what seemed like hours before her body finally gave out, and she fell into a gentle sleep in her teammate's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

TONY:

"Has anyone seen Tony?" Clint asked causally trying not to sound worried as he stepped into the living room and found the rest of the team sitting around talking. All their eyes shot to him and he was shocked by the worry in their eyes that reflected what he was feeling and trying to hide.

"I haven't since he came to me last night when I couldn't sleep." Natasha said biting her lip, her red hair falling over her shoulders as she was curled up in the big recliner that Tony usually dominated on movie night. Clint raised an eyebrow at the deep concern and gratitude laced in her voice that usually showed no emotion. "He came to me too." Clint admitted dropping to the couch between Bruce and Steve who both were looking very concerned as well. Thor sat across from them confusion on his face. "Man of Iron came to me and comforted me as well." This time all their faces were surprised, because none of them pictured Thor for the guy to have things keeping him up at night.

"Me too." Steve admitted looking really confused by this point, his blue eyes shining with worry. Bruce coughed and looked around shocked, eyes wide. "Really….? Well um…me too. I thought it was just a one-time thing, I'd never seen him be like that before."

Natasha and Clint's expressions immediately changed into mission mode; except slightly perplexed, all the variables adding up in their heads. "How did he know when to come to us?" Natasha said curiously and Steve's eyes lit up with empathy. "Oh! JARVIS?! The other night when Tony came to me, he said something about a color code list thing, what is that?"

_"Well Captain Rogers, Sir has created a list of alerts for each of you for when you're in need, and has instructed me to alert him if any of you need someone, no matter what he is doing. Captain Rogers is Code Blue, Dr. Banner is Code Green, Prince Thor is Code Gold, Master Barton is Code Silver, and Ms. Romanov is Code Black."_

"Shit." Everyone but Thor said at once. Thor just growled and dug his hand into the chair. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the A.I.'s vaguely desperate sounding tone of voice. "JARVIS where's Tony?"

_"Sir is in the lab Dr. Banner. He is in desperate need of assistance, but has forbidden me from informing you all. Please go to him immediately, he is of great danger to himself at the moment."_

Everyone immediately shot up and went running towards the elevator, piling in frantically and pressing the button for Tony's lab. Bruce panted gulping worrying trying to prepare himself for anything that could make JARVIS so worried about Tony. "JARVIS what happened?!"

_"I'm not quite sure Dr. Banner, all I know is he got his mail, and had been complaining about the uselessness of paper mail when he has e-mail, and then he suddenly stopped as his heart rate accelerated, and he went into hysterics."_

Before anyone could reply then doors slid open and everyone was rushing to the doors of Tony's lab Bruce desperately typing in the entry code and cursing silently as the doors slowly slide open, and then they were all struck breathless with horror as they took in the scene before them.

The lab was completely destroyed. Machine parts and tools lay scattered in ruins around the lab, a small trail of blood making them all choke with worry and dread when finally Natasha caught sight of a figure huddled in the corner of the room sobbing. "Tony!" She screamed, running towards him already trailed by the others, even the still confused Thor.

Tony didn't even look up. Blood was matted in his hair and all along his arms and hands that were wrapped tightly around his legs, deep sobs racking his body. "Tony?" Clint said behind Natasha as she dropped to her knees and started whispering to him softly, trying to coax him back. He dropped by her next to the billionaire, trying to find the source of the blood flow. Bruce bent to help him when they heard a strangled gasp from Steve and swerved around to see the super solider holding up an official looking letter, sorrow and horror filling his usually easy going expression.

"What is it?!" Natasha demanded desperation evident in her voice and Steve met her eyes sadly. "It says that Col. James Rhodes was declared KIA."

Clint's face went deathly pale and Natasha started cursing vehemently in Russian. Bruce sighed shakily and turned his head away from Tony for just a moment, knowing how much loss like that hurt. "Oh my god…." Natasha finally whispered in English, her eyes shining, but with no tears. She had known Rhodey a little, but she knew Tony a lot more and knew that this loss would be devastating.

"Tony, I know, I know he's gone. I'm so sorry. Please, please come back? Please, we're here for you Tony." Her voice was smooth and gentle, and Natasha let her hand gently run through Tony's matted hair, the blood there making her heart do flips in terror, but she quenched it and Clint joined in as Bruce ran to go get a wet washrag to rub the blood away.

"Tony, come on buddy. You aren't alone anymore, I know how important he was to you, but he isn't the only one anymore. We're here to help you. Me, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor, we're your family. You were here for all of us, now we're here for you. Look at me Tony please."

Finally Tony's head came up slowly, still sobbing as if he was only halfway hearing Clint, and met his eyes. Clint choked a little at the raw emotion in his friend's eyes. Usually warm brown eyes were wrecked and raw, the torment evident in his eyes. He looked like he had aged 50 years, and he was visibly shaking in between shattering sobs, a bloody handprint on his cheek making him look even more gruesome then he was. Tears were freely running from his eyes and he held Clint's gaze for a moment before letting his eyes flick around to everyone, Natasha and Clint as close as possible, Steve on his knees behind them watching worryingly, Thor standing behind the Captain in a sorrowful respectful mask, watching Tony warily. Bruce returning with the washcloth and gently touching his face wiping the blood away with a feather light touch.

Watching them all sadly, Tony swallowed letting another heavy sob rack his body. "He- He's gone!" He choked out brokenly, a fit of sobs racking his body. Natasha instinctively pulled Tony's head into her chest and stroked his hair as he sobbed, tears now forming in her own eyes at her teammates desperate pain.

Clint gave Tony's hand a reassuring squeeze, feeling an awful De-ju-vu of his brother holding his hand at his mother's funeral. "We know it hurts Tony. We know. "He whispered. Bruce gently pulled Clint's hand away pointing to the cuts on Tony's hands, enormously glad that all the blood seemed to have been coming from there. With his gentlest touch he began to patch up Tony's hand and Steve moved around to sit next to Natasha between Tony in the wall. He pulled Tony gently and Natasha let him fall so that Tony's head was in her lap, his body strewn out against Steve's lap, and his feet resting in Clint's.

Thor kneeled behind Clint, painfully reminded of his own brother, trying to keep Tony's words in mind; he sat in a protective position, between his new team and any possible threats that could come. Everything was painfully quiet except for the shrill ring of Tony's growing horse sobs, his endless tears staining Natasha's lap as she tried to comfort him by stroking his cheek and running her hands through his hair.

Bruce finished washing the blood off of Tony and patching him up and finally leaned against the wall sadly, hand resting protectively on Tony's back. "I- can't- you guys- you can't leave too. He- He left and now-"Tony's garbled sentence was cut off by a horse cough shaking his small looking frame further and Clint regained his grip on Tony's hand that was lying on the floor, squeezing it tightly and saying sternly. "We aren't going anywhere, ever."

And they didn't.

Tony Stark was never without his family again. That's just how a traumatized Pepper Potts found them all in the morning, her boyfriend in the center of the mass of sleeping bodies; everyone curled protectively around him, and even though he was in pain, and his heart was aching for the loss of his friend, Tony felt safer then he ever had in his life. Code Red was added to the list, and whenever the alarm sounded, everyone would be right there for Tony, whether to pull him out of memory or shove him into bed. It took a long time, but Tony was finally happy. He wasn't alone anymore.

**So here's the end folks! I really loved writing this format, even though I feel I kind messed up this chapter. I think I'll be writing others like this in the future. Well no matter what I think about it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear what yall think.**


End file.
